Confessions Time
by Nevermind555
Summary: Viktor est d'humeur vagabonde. L'entrée en scène de Yuri dans sa vie a donné une toute autre dimension à son existence. Son cœur bat désormais pour deux. OS. Vikturi.


_Confessions Time_

Viktor s'installa sur le canapé, aussitôt rejoint par Makkachin. Il caressa l'animal, regard se projetant par-delà des vitres pour y vagabonder.

La soirée du banquet lui revint en mémoire. Sa danse endiablée avec Yuri. Avait-il déjà terriblement envie du Japonais ? Viktor sourit. Assurément !...

Il s'était senti immédiatement en phase avec ce jeune homme effacé sur les épaules duquel pesait le manque de confiance en lui. Jeune patineur qui, sous l'effet de quelques verres, avait remisé son inhibition au placard et se déhanchait, avec autant d'efficacité qu'un Chris, au centre de la vaste salle. Il n'avait rien manqué non plus de la partie de pool dance à laquelle il s'était adonné avec Chris et, ma foi, le spectacle avait valu le détour !... Viktor se souvint s'être pincé la lèvre devant la sensuelle prestation.

Yuri avait fini par traîner Viktor jusqu'au centre de la salle, improvisant danse après danse, mains courant sans la moindre pudeur sur le corps du Russe, mouvements s'enchaînant avec une aisance monstrueuse, partageant là rires et délires, des étoiles plein les yeux et la tête !...

Puis Yuri, à moitié nu, cravate nouée autour de la tête, narines dilatées, regard noyé, s'était collé au Russe, ondulant des hanches dans une danse comique, lui proposant ouvertement de le rejoindre au Japon, lui faisant miroiter la propriété de ses parents et le suppliant dans un ultime " _Be my coach, Viktooooor !..._ "

La solitude, cette fois dévoilée, du Japonais venait de toucher celle du Russe. En effet, Viktor, malgré un nombre impressionnant de conquêtes à son actif, ne s'était jamais attaché. Quelque chose avait toujours "grincé" dans ses relations passées et il n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à mettre le doigt dessus... jusqu'à ce fameux soir !... Bon sang !... La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une double gifle en plein visage : il n'était pas fait pour les femmes !... Il crut un instant se taper le front à l'évidence et eut un sourire incrédule ; voilà pourquoi ses relations avec les femmes étaient si... éphémères. Les filles n'étaient que de passage dans son cœur. Viktor jouait un rôle sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Et ce soir, l'attitude et l'aise avec laquelle il était entré en phase avec le Japonais avait été une véritable foutue révélation !...

* * *

Viktor se leva et se prépara un thé, consultant l'horloge mural. Yuri ne tarderait plus désormais. A cette pensée, son coeur accéléra sa course, ce qui fit doucement sourire le Russe. Son cher Yuri... regard posé sur l'anneau, gage d'un serment déguisé, justifiant pourtant aux yeux du monde ce qu'ils s'étaient promis en secret.

C'était comme s'il avait toujours connu et même attendu Yuri !... l'effet en avait été incroyable ; un ouragan soufflant sur une plage de certitudes erronées.

Un instant, il put s'imaginer mordiller la nuque du Japonais - une zone érogène par excellence chez Yuri. Cette seule pensée l'enflamma, lui lançant délicieusement dans les reins. Il secoua la tête, riant pour lui.

Avec Yuri, il perdait le contrôle. Oh, il avait été toujours calé pour ce qui était des relations intimes... mais avec Yuri, ce jeu-là avait trouvé une toute autre saveur et, mon dieu, qu'il aimait faire plaisir et du bien à son Japonais préféré !... c'en frisait la maladie !... N'importe où, n'importe quand !...

D'ailleurs... en parlant de décor, Viktor se souvint distinctement de quelle manière ils avaient fait une entorse du règlement draconien de Yuri, à savoir pas de relations sexuelles ni de consommation d'alcool avant une compétition ; alors que Yuri stressait sous les yeux de Viktor, ce dernier lui proposa une solution "aussi agréable que radicale" pour le détendre... le regard avait dû être suffisamment explicite puisque le Japonais piqua un phare avant de bafouiller un "pourquoi pas" qui vint tinter aux oreilles du Russe.

Avant que Yuri soit appelé sur la glace, ils s'isolèrent dans une cabine. Là, vif et précis, Viktor traça son chemin jusqu'au sexe du Japonais, lui offrant de quoi calmer ses nerfs.

A ce souvenir, les joues du Russe prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Viktor aimait aussi embrasser Yuri par surprise, au moment où le Japonais s'y attendait le moins !... Il était si aisé de surprendre Yuri !...

Il aimait voir ses doigts fins tracer leur chemin sur la peau du Japonais, dessinant là des arabesques imaginaires, dans une danse qui faisait frémir Yuri de délice.

Viktor n'était que sensualité, érotisant tout ce qu'il venait à toucher.

* * *

" _Viktor ! I'm home !..._ "

Viktor se leva et se dirigea jusqu'au hall d'entrée, bondissant dans les bras de Yuri, arrachant un son coupé à ce dernier. Il embrassa tout le pourtour de la bouche aimée puis termina par un baiser chaud.

" _Hey, Viktor ?..._ " balbutia Yuri, ému autant que surpris.

" _Miss you_."

Un sourire se figea sur les lèvres nipponnes. Sourire qui ne donna que l'envie à Viktor de poursuivre.

* * *

Pour Yuri, il était encore complètement fou que son idole, ce patineur prestigieux qui avait mis le monde de la glace à ses pieds, soit devenu son coach et son amant !... Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir une telle tournure des événements. Souvent, il se disait que ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillé !... Il tremblait alors et cherchait la proximité du Russe afin de rassurer ses craintes de se réveiller un jour, à nouveau baigné dans la solitude. Mais le Russe était bel et bien là. Et ils s'aimaient !... La vie, Yuri ne pouvait plus la concevoir sans Viktor et vice-versa.

La nuit, Yuri aimait se pelotonner tout contre Viktor, agrippant hanches ou épaules. Il se réveillait souvent pour se laisser bercer par la respiration régulière du Russe. Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !...

Après l'amour, Yuri aimait contempler le corps nu de Viktor : bras et jambes interminables, membres fins. Le Russe avait été dessiné pour le patinage !... A côté de son incroyable amant, Yuri se sentait grassouillet et pataud alors que Viktor avait été nourri par la grâce. Qu'importait, Viktor l'aimait !... et ce que le jeune Japonais avait pris pour des défauts, le Russe en fit des atouts.

Sur un soupir béat, le Japonais prit une profonde respiration pour venir humer la peau fraîche du Russe, membres étroitement enlacés entre eux façon lianes.

* * *

Viktor avait la particularité de rendre n'importe quel moment magique et exceptionnel. C'était un don chez lui. Et ce don touchait tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Souvent, une idée banale devenait incroyablement piquante en présence du Russe. Viktor aimait repousser les limites de tout, rendant le monde d'autant plus vaste et prenant !...

Viktor appréciait particulièrement lorsque Yuri se lâchait, faisant voler en éclats toutes ses barrières et réserves, devenant soudain un tout autre homme que rien n'effrayait ni ne troublait, aussi bien sur la glace que dans le cadre intime. Combien de fois était-il parvenu, de par ses goûts et ses envies, à surprendre le Russe ?... Au détour d'un baiser, le rendant plus chaud encore, dans un subtil jeu de hanches, dévoilant l'inédit de caresses et d'audace.

Ah, Yuri était un univers à lui seul et le Russe aimait cela. Yuri était sa perle, précieuse et irremplaçable.


End file.
